Birthday Wishes and Kisses
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: Dedicated to my sister, Ivy. It's Star birthday, but Robin didn't get her anything. Is it too late for his chance? One shot! RS! Better then is sounds! Please review!


A/N: Okay, I haven't done a new one shot in a while. I also haven't updated any of my stories yesterday (July 30) because I was having a pool/birthday party for my sister. I got this one shot idea from yesterday. Hopefully by now you know what's going to happen. So, even though my sister will never find this, Ivy, this one shot is dedicated to you. Happy Birthday.

Disclaimer: No disclaimer.

* * *

"Thank you dear friend!" Starfire hugged the giant teddy bear back and forth so hard, the Titans were afraid the stuffing would pop out. Cyborg jumped up on the coffee table. "Okay! Time for cake!" He screamed. Beast Boy and Starfire began laughing. Robin just laid back and smiled. Raven sat there and watched her friends. Cyborg zoomed into the kitchen then came back with a huge cake about two feet wide and long. It was the shape of a star. It had vanilla frosting and cake, with a purple trim of little stars and her name was written in the middle with stars around it. That was also in purple frosting. She gasped as she saw the whole thing being lit up with matches.

"I do not understand. I believed that the earthly culture was to sing and then eat the cake. Not look then burn the cake." She asked. Cyborg sat down and looked at her when he was done lighting every purple and small star on the trim. "Star, the 'earthly' culture lights the cake then sings, then eats it. It's usually the end of beginning of the celebration of somebody's birthday." He told her. She nodded and smiled as if she understood every word that was coming out of his mouth. They ate the cake and then three Titans went to bed. "Happy birthday, Starfire." Raven was the last to walk into the dark corridor. Starfire simply smiled in reply. "Thank you." She added. When Raven was out of sight, her smile turned into a frown. She sighed then began making her way up to the roof.

The crisp, clean air making her hair dance to it's silent you meaningful tune, the moon shining high in the sky like the nights sun, the moon reflection off the water making it seem filled with white glittering sparkles and droplets of pure, sweet-tasting water. The thought of it just made Starfire want to run to it all. When she got up there, everything was perfect, just like she thought it'd be. The air was fresh and crisp with a touch of an icy cloud swirling around in it, the water being lit up by the beautiful full and bright night sun. It reminded her of Tamaran. But one thing made everything stand out even more. One thing that has never been there whenever she had came up before. It was Robin. Starfire sat down next to him and let her feet hang off the top of the tower like he was doing. "Is anything the matter? I found to opening of the decorated paper gifts and the 'chowing down' of the cake most enjoyable." She asked him.

"I just, did get you anything." He replied sadly as he looked down at the water and was too sheepish to look into her eyes and tell her that. Starfire put her hand on his. "Friend Robin, I did not need any gifts from any friends. I believe the best gift anyone could have is just to have great friends like you and the others." She told him. He looked up at her. She smiled to try and help him raise his self-esteem. "Thanks. I just wish there was something I could do for you." He told her. She sighed with another smile. But this one looked relaxed and laid back. He smiled a relaxed smile too. He put his arms behind him but they weren't in contact with his back. They were a little more back giving him and arch so her could look up at the sky. She did the same.

"Starfire," He asked her. She looked over at him. "Yes?" She replied allowing him to ask her the question. He leaned over to her face. "I can give you a priceless gift. But it's non-refundable." She giggled when he said. "It's never too late for a gift." She replied as her way of saying, 'yes'. He leaned over and kissed her. He went to let go but she wrapped her arms around his neck but not tight enough to choke or hurt him. Robin soon after got used to it and wrapped his arms around her waist dragging them closer together until the two fell. Starfire placed her hand behind Robin's head so it wasn't on the concrete plastered onto the roof of the tower.

They looked at each other dreamily when the broke the kiss and let go of each other's embrace. "Robin," She asked. He looked over at her and smiled. "Yes, Star?" He asked as he stood up then helped her up. "I know I said I didn't need presents, but it was still very glorious that I got them, anyway. I was honestly disappointed that I did not get one from you." She paused. Robin frowned when he heard him say that. He walked over to the door to the elevator and pressed the dim glowing red button on the side. "But kissing me, you gave me the best gift I got tonight. The best gift I'll cherish until the day I die." She said. Robin smiled.

The elevator door opened. Robin got in but then turned around and looked at Starfire who was still standing on the roof. The elevator door closed. Starfire looked up at the moon. But she swore she head Robin say,

"Happy birthday, Starfire."

A shooting star flashed across the misty sky. Starfire smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's not short. I just made the paragraphs long to save space.

No response. You knowthe drill.

If you have time to readit, you have time to review it.

So please review!


End file.
